Irreparable
by Misaki234
Summary: When Hermione was kidnapped and tortured by the Death Eaters, she became a broken girl. Finally, after months of self-harming and ignoring everyone, Dumbledore thinks he may have come up with a solution. Snape/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of 5. Okay, this is an angst story and unfortunately it includes poor Hermione being hurt, which I hate. I don't know why I write this stuff if I end up hating the story!! Oh well, I have done the other chapters and they will be updated every time I reached 5 reviews on a story. This means I will not update without 5 reviews!!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not owe Mr Potter and his beloved characters. After all, if I did, Ron would be dead, Draco would be with Harry and Hermione would be with Snape!! I don't own the lyrics to Papa Roach's Last Resort either.

0-0-0-0

_Cut my life into pieces  
__This is my last resort,  
__Suffocation, no breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding _

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. It was a stranger's face that she saw staring back at her, the face with the awful nest of hair, buck teeth and hideous eye colour. Her finger traced the faint scar that seemed to dominate her features, a scar that began under her right eye and followed the curves in her skin down her face, straight down the right hand side of her neck before running straight down her chest, past the fabric of her white school shirt, disappearing in between her breasts.

She grabbed her wand, which she had put on the edge of the sink and raised her arm, drawing her wand across, wordlessly casting a spell, causing the wand to cut a line in her forearm. She hissed in pain as the blood began to flow down her arm, and as she dropped her arm it covered her hand.

She reached into her robes, which were lying discarded on the floor and drew out a silver dagger, similar to the ones used in Potions, and carved a word in her arm, watching in grim satisfaction as it marked her skin, labelling her for what she really was. Until her birthday in October, when she would turn 18 at last, she kept to these little 'sessions', rebelling against who she was.

She glanced at the girl in the mirror, scorned her and placed her bloody hand on the reflection, covering the mirror in her own blood. The wound had yet to clot, as with the word, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arm up in bandages and put her robes on, covering up that scar, the one that showed just what she had been through.

It didn't matter to everyone else that Hermione had got hurt. Harry and Ron were basking in the limelight after defeating Voldemort, but it didn't matter that she had allowed herself to be captured to give Harry that much needed distraction as Voldemort had been too focussed on her. Unfortunately Harry had taken a lot longer than he had intended, leaving Hermione under the capture for almost three days. After only an hour Hermione was screaming and it took a lot to make her scream.

She had been tossed around from Death Eater to Death Eater, all eager to make their mark on the 'filthy mud blood' who was Harry's friend. They did whatever they wanted with her.

Riddling her body with scars? That she could deal with.

Being raped repeatedly? Even that she could deal with.

But being shown visions, visions designed just to torture her. Visions of her murdering everyone she loved, walking out of Voldemort's camp and finding everyone she loved dead. That had cracked her.

She had nightmares for months; in fact she still had nightmares now. Harry and Ron had suffered none of this, only the reward as Avada Kedavra was cast. The scar she had, the lovely visible one, was given to her by Voldemort, as he gently traced the dagger down her body when holding her as a hostage against the boys.

Ron had often put advances on her before the battle, but since Voldemort had been defeated he had left her alone. She had overheard him once, talking to Seamus about how ugly she was, and how he wondered what he had seen in her in the first place. Now he was famous, he had girls throwing themselves at him left and right, and Hermione was no longer good enough for him.

Even Harry seemed to have abandoned her. For about a month after the victory he had tried to include her in activities, in a faint hope that he would be able to see her smile again, hear her laugh. But she would just sit there, a blank expression on her face, her eyes filled with the pain that she relived everyday.

There was no one left, no one that cared about her enough to keep on looking after her, to keep on trying to include her. Ginny had ignored her since that day, ever since Hermione had been captured. It was as if Hermione had ceased to exist for Ginny, and then for everyone else.

Her teachers left her to herself, and secretly missed the know-it-all who waved her hand in the air for the slightest thing. However, no one quite understood what she had been through except for the sallow, spiteful man that lived in the dungeons. Snape had prevented her from being hurt too violently, slyly casting healing spells at her to heal some of the more dangerous cuts and abrasions. She had even been burnt, put over a fire as logs were added. She had watched the flames grow higher and higher, beginning to lick at her bare body, and she had screamed for their satisfaction, learning early that her screams were what pleased them most. Lucius Malfoy had cut her skin-deep with his wand, the sight of her blood and the sound of her hoarse screams turning him on.

She knew that it was Lucius Malfoy who hurt her the most. He had been the one who had taken her first, delighting in ripping her from the inside out. He had slammed into her with so much force that something within had actually cracked, and she sobbed in pain from it. She had lost her virginity to the man who took satisfaction from watching his victims writhe in pain under him.

"A wretch is no fun if she's not fighting." His words echoed round her head. Many times those words had come back to haunt her, and they wouldn't go away, tormenting her until she fell to the floor, clutching at her robes, her eyes weeping, her breath shuddering, her body shaking. She had survived, but she wished she had followed in the footsteps of the rest of his victims and had passed, their wishes of release from the pain granted in the bittersweet form of death.

As she relived the tortures, her eyes became clouded, and then empty as she placed the mask back on.

She cleaned the mirror, and glanced one last time at the person in the mirror. Her eyes cast downwards as she turned away and left the bathroom, making her way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Normally she would have been allowed out at this late hour, being a prefect, but once McGonagall had realised the lasting effects of the war on Hermione, she had been stripped of her position in front of everyone in the Great Hall, humiliated once again. It hadn't made much difference to Hermione afterwards, because she often found herself the brunt of everyone else's anger. It was almost as if she was the dummy in the corner that everyone knew was there but only paid attention to it when they were upset or angry.

Draco Malfoy had gone to town on her. He hadn't been linked to the Death Eaters' attack, and it was proven that he hadn't been inducted into the circle, but the acts he performed on her to prove that she was just mud on the bottom of his shoe had been extreme. His favourite trick was to dye her hair a different colour every week, but he also ruined her schoolwork by covering it in permanent ink, and he also cast curses on her to make her appearance even more awful.

"Oi, Granger," Draco saw her walking along the corridor. "What you doing out at this time? That's 20 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione just walked past him, ignoring him completely.

"Granger, listen to me," Draco grabbed her arm. "You should listen to me."

His arm brushed against her newly carved wound and she couldn't prevent the intake of air as it stung. He moved his grip from her forearm to her hand and hauled up the sleeve of her robe, up to the elbow. Draco took off her poorly wrapped bandage to reveal the word 'SLUT' cut into her arm.

"Granger, who did this to you?" Draco gasped, looking at her.

There was no answer as Hermione tried to stop the onslaught of tears from erupting, not wanting to show weakness in front of the boy who had made her life a living hell for the last seven years. Draco wrapped his arm around her and led her down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Please tell me." Her voice became high as she pleaded. "Tell me where you're taking me. I won't go! I won't suffer again. Please let me go. I'll do anything you want me to, just please, I'm begging you to let me go."

She saw Draco's lips moving, but the voice coming out of it didn't belong to him. It was Lucius again, saying those words: "A wretch is no fun if she's not fighting."

She screamed and tried to pull away, the comforting warm walls of the castle fading away, turning into the dank, musty stone walls of her torture chamber. The chains were connected to the wall, and they clanked knowingly at her. The hand holding hers lost its warmth, and it became slightly slippy. Hermione looked at the hand and the slippiness was caused by her blood, which dripped from their conjoined hands onto the floor, where she fell to, the blackness overtaking her as the pain of the memory intensified.

"Miss Granger!" A familiar, comforting voice called to her through her darkness. "Miss Granger, I'm going to take you to my quarters. Draco, if you would hasten to get Madam Pompfrey and inform her that Hermione Granger has taken a turn for the worst and to floo to my quarters immediately. Now hurry, boy!"

Hermione was only slightly aware of the sensation of being picked up and someone with warm, strong arms carrying her. The person was silent, yet she knew the person was a friend, and would do her no harm.

She heard the voice once more, before she was placed on a soft surface, and covers were drawn around her. A damp cloth was applied to her forehead and the strands of hair that clung to her face were gently put back in their proper place.

"Miss Granger?" The voice said softly. "I know that you are awake, but you're in shock. I need you to open your eyes for me, so you can see that I am a friend, and I mean you no harm."

Hermione fought the internal war. She tried to pull herself out of the blackness that encased her inside, the blackness that tried to keep her safe, to keep her from remembering. Her eyelids began to flicker, and dim light streamed in as she opened them further.

"Professor Snape," she whispered, her eyes focussing on the dark-haired, pale-skinned face that looked down on her with an expression of concern adorning its features.

"Hello, Miss Granger," He replied softly. "You experienced a momentary memory lapse. You thought you were back with Voldemort when, in fact, you were safe with Draco. I expect it's because Draco looks a lot like his father."

Hermione flinched and moved slightly away from Snape. He put a hand on her shoulder firmly, to keep her in place. He leaned forward, pinning her slightly under his body. Hermione, instead of feeling repulsion, and a sense of terror, found the weight comforting, and in response leaned further toward Snape.

He felt the change in her position and realised that she found him comforting. He adjusted his angle so that he was lying next to her, with her cuddled up to his side. When Madam Pomfrey finally walked in, this was how she found them. The shocked expression only flickered across her face, until it was replaced with her normal no-nonsense look.

"Severus, I need you to move," She said briskly. "I need to be able to reach her to treat her."

"She finds me comforting," Snape said, looking down at Hermione.

"It's because you were there to help her when she was suffering most, Severus," She continued. "You healed her when she was hurt; you whispered kind words when she was lying broken on the inside. You saved her life."

"For it to come to this?" Snape asked. "For it to come to having a girl who was the perfect pupil, but is now the girl that goes to the bathroom every evening to scar herself even more, to brand herself with names? She believes that she deserves what she got, especially as everyone ignored her afterwards. She was a heroine, more than Potter or Weasley, yet she was pushed aside. Where's the justice in that?"

"That's life, Severus," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "That's just life."

Severus finally moved out of the way and Madam Pomfrey bustled round. She checked Hermione's vital signs and her temperature, and ruled that she was perfectly fine, apart from the lapse in her memory and the severe scarring on her arms.

"I would normally suggest moving her, as it's what normally happens," Madam Pomfrey began. "But considering that it's not a good idea for her to be left by herself, I suggest that she stays down here with you. You should take a couple of weeks off work and stay with her. She needs you."

"But I don't need her," Snape argued. "Why should I waste my time on a teenage girl?"

"Because somewhere inside of you there is a heart," She replied. "And you need to learn to show some compassion. There is a girl who needs you, and you have the power to save her from her memories and from herself. Please, Severus, please do this."

Snape nodded curtly, and Madam Pomfrey left. Snape glanced at Hermione, and then went into his living room, planning on sleeping on the sofa.

"I'm the one sleeping on the sofa?" Snape muttered to himself. "Typical."

At that moment Hermione screamed. It was a scream that tore right through Snape, paralysing him for a second. The sobbing that came after it was the worst. It made his head throb, and his heart speed up, and he hurried into the bedroom to find out what was wrong.

Hermione was sat up in bed, her back to the headboard, her wand out. Her wand hand was shaking so severely that the wand almost fell out of her hand. The wand moved violently about, Hermione flinging it everywhere, checking everywhere for an unknown enemy.

"Hermione?" Snape said cautiously. The wand aimed at him. "Hermione, it's me, Professor Snape. Can you lower your wand please?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, her beautiful brown eyes troubled. The wand was lowered, and Snape heaved a sigh of relief before advancing towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Hermione, what happened? What did you dream?" He asked, his voice kind.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said sharply.

"You need to talk," Snape persisted. "You can't just do that. You can't just bottle it all up. You're killing yourself because of it."

"Good!" She shouted. "I want to be dead. I would be if you would just leave me alone. I can't wait until I can free of all this. Free of all the pain, all the memories."

"Hermione Granger, talk to me," Snape ordered, trying a different tact.

"I was back there," Hermione said suddenly, her voice dropping to a whisper. "It was the first time. The time when Lucius took me. When he marked me and said those words. 'A wretch is no fun if she's not fighting.' He said them to me. And then he forced..."

Her voice faltered and Snape sat in silence, waiting for her to continue. They were sat like that for almost five minutes, neither talking, both wanting to at the same time.

"He forced himself into me," Hermione said at last. "He wouldn't stop. His knife was cutting my skin every time he moved, and blood just kept pouring out, but he didn't care. I was bleeding to death, but he was getting his enjoyment. Then when he finished he left me, bleeding and naked on the floor. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I was just laying there."

"Thank you for telling me," Snape said. "You should tell me whenever you remember something like this. That way you might just stop cutting yourself."

"I doubt it!" Hermione scoffed. "It's like you being nice for a day. Never going to happen."

"I'm being nice now, aren't I?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, but..." Hermione stopped. "Fine, not entirely impossible then."

She turned her back on him and laid down, her hair spread across the pillow. Snape looked over her until her breathing levelled and became deep, telling him that she had fallen asleep. He crept out of the room, and laid down on the sofa, still wearing his robes. He pulled a blanket over himself and tried to get some sleep.

However, every time he began drifting off, a scream would seep into his consciousness and he would leap out of bed and to Hermione's side. Finally, after four times of this, he took his blanket into the bedroom with him and instead made his bed on the floor.

0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2 of the bunch. Thanks to everyone reviewed!! Tbh I didn't expect to get 5 reviews so I was extremely shocked!! If I get 5 reviews by tomorrow I'll update it then - otherwise you may have to wait until next week!!**

**Oh, I'm writing an accompanied piece to this called Irreplacable. In my personal opinion, it's a heck of a lot better than this!! But it won't go up until I've put all the chapters up for this because it'll ruin the epilogue!!**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not owe Mr Potter and his beloved characters. After all, if I did, Ron would be dead, Draco would be with Harry and Hermione would be with Snape!! I also don't own the lyrics to My Immortal - Evanescence.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

0-0-0-0

Hermione woke up to the delightful smell of food cooking. She tried to distinguish what was being cooked but she couldn't tell one smell from the other. She climbed out of the bed and left the room to find herself in the living room. There was one fundamental difference - there was a table in the middle of the room and it had place settings for two people.

As she headed over to the table, Snape appeared, a plate in each hand and he put one of the plates down on one of the settings and the other he placed on the other setting.

"Morning, Hermione," He greeted her. "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Hermione looked at the food but ignored the disappointed rumbling from her stomach as it disagreed with her turning slightly away from the food. Hermione couldn't control her nightmares, but she could control her weight.

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry," Hermione answered.

Snape stopped in his tracks and stared at her, an annoyed look on his face. For a minute or two they stood staring at one another, an annoyed and threatening look on Snape's face, a determined and resolute look on Hermione's. Eventually, Snape cracked and vanished the food from Hermione's plate.

"Your choice," Snape shrugged his shoulders. "I won't force you to eat but I can tell you that it will make me a lot happier if you did."

"Well, be prepared to be miserable," Hermione snapped, turning on her heels and walking into the bathroom.

However, when she attempted to close the door she found herself unable to. The door wouldn't close, no matter how much she pushed and shoved it. Frustration was clear on her face as she pushed and pushed and she resorted to retrieving her wand from her robes (which she was still wearing) and trying every anti-stick charm she could think of.

"That won't work," Snape said, having watched all of this with amusement.

"Why won't you let me shut the door?" Hermione gasped, stopping her activities for the moment.

"You will hurt yourself," Snape answered simply.

"You fucking bastard," Hermione shouted at him. "You told me that you wouldn't stop me! I fucking hate you! Let me out of this damn place and let me go back to my dorm. I don't want to be here - I didn't chose to be here."

"I chose for you to be here," A familiar voice interrupted her rant.

Hermione stopped, and came out of the bathroom to greet the headmaster. Snape nodded his head in acknowledgement and then slunk away to his own lab, leaving Hermione alone with the Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "How may I help you today?"

"Cut all of this," Dumbledore replied. "Cut out all of the shouting, and the hysterics and let us help you. You need some serious psychological help after what happened to you and I don't think you've realised this yet. Everything that you suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters has had a lasting impact and it is not safe for you to be around other students."

"Not safe?" Hermione laughed, her laugh slightly manic. "Who for? Me or them?"

"Them," Dumbledore said. "You are dangerous at the moment, Hermione. I've given Professor Snape some time off as I have put him in charge of caring for you."

"Which means you respect me and my home," Snape added, walking back into the room.

Hermione looked from one to the other, scoffed and stormed into the bedroom, this time successfully slamming the door. Snape stared shocked at the door.

"Er, Albus?" Snape said agape. "We have a problem."

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's just closed that door without any displays of magic but that door was charmed to stay open," Snape said. "She just broke a charm effortlessly that would have even challenged you."

"It seems she has a lot of potential," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, stroking his beard. "She needs training - lots of it."

"Sir, with all due respect, the training should wait until she's psychologically ready for it," Snape intervened. "She'll break under the pressure now."

"I agree," Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace where the fire glowed green. "I'll be back in two weeks' time. Good luck with Hermione, I think you'll need it."

Dumbledore disappeared into the fire and the entire room flashed green before the fire resumed its normal fiery colours. Snape sighed. Looking after Hermione had not been his idea but he had managed to get roped into something quite serious. Hermione stormed back out of the room at that point, looking completely dishevelled. Her hair was all over the place and her shirt was buttoned up wrong.

She flounced past him, took a second to browse his bookshelf before grabbing a book (The Master's Guide To Potions) and sitting herself down on the sofa, putting her feet up as she opened the book and began to read.

From Snape's position just behind her he could see straight down her shirt. In her doing the buttons up wrong, it had caused the material to bunch up at the top and it meant that from a certain direction (such as the one that Snape was looking at) you could see straight down her top.

Snape couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched her firm breasts heave up and down. It seemed that Hermione had neglected to put on a bra and the sight was beginning to turn him on. He began to imagine what it would be like to...

He shook his head, adjusted his robes so they covered his growing problem before walking over to Hermione, carefully placing himself so she appeared decent.

"Sort yourself out, girl," Snape snapped.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her voice acid.

"Sort yourself out," he repeated. "Your shirt's buttoned up wrong and your hair looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

Hermione sighed, ran her hand through her hair, and her hair became sleek and shiny. The dark chocolate brown hair framed her oval face. Her eyes were full of scorn as she tugged on her shirt and instantly the buttons were correct. Snape's mouth fell open at her display of magic, especially as she didn't hold a wand in her hand.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes already back on the book.

"You just performed magic without a wand?" Snape exclaimed.

"Yeah, and?" Hermione didn't look up.

"I've never met anyone else who can," Snape admitted.

"Well, I realised I could the last couple of weeks I was being tortured," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It stopped me from dying. I'd cast a few minor healing spells to stop me from bleeding to death."

Snape was going to push the situation further but he noticed the tears that were in Hermione's eyes and wisely decided to leave her alone. Instead, he informed her that he was going to his private lab and began to work on some potions for the hospital wing.

It was all basic stuff, sleeping draughts and all that stuff. Whilst the cauldron was stewing, Snape went to the back of his lab and flicked through an old diary that once belonged to an ancient and educated potions master. It had plenty of unknown and rare potions in it.

Snape paused at the middle of the book when something caught his eye. It was a potion that, when consumed, could blank out certain memories, like a memory charm but undetectable.

It would mean that Hermione would forget everything that had happened to her and she could live a normal life.

Snape hurried scanned the ingredients, noting the difficult ones such as unicorn blood and the memories that need to be banished.

"Hermione!" Snape shouted.

There was the sound of movement in the other room, followed by heavy footsteps as she stomped over to the door and threw it open. She was clearly angry at being disturbed, but, as Snape recalled, she was always annoyed at having to put down her book.

"What?" She demanded.

"Do you wish that your abduction by Voldemort had never happened?" Snape asked.

"What do you think?" Hermione screamed. "Of course I wish it had never happened. Then I wouldn't be screaming the night through because of the nightmares. I wouldn't be able to feel their touch every time someone even comes near me."

She sank to the ground, hysterical with sobs as she pounded the ground with her fists. Snape was instantly by her side, holding her now bloody fists in his hand and he gently rubbed her back.

"Hermione, I can make you forget," he whispered.

The sobbing hitched, and stopped as she looked up at him, tears still running down her face.

"You...can make me...forget?" She asked disbelievingly.

Rather than explain, Snape fetched the book and showed her the potion. She read it through twice, before clutching the book to her chest like a lifeline. The crying started again, but this time it wasn't as terrifying.

"You would do this for me?" She held the book out.

"Yes," Snape answered after a delay. "I'll do this for you."

"Thank you!"

Hermione flung her arms around him and hugged him close. Snape froze for a second, before his arms slinked around the girl, holding her close as he unintentionally breathed in the honey scent of her hair. His eyes closed as he breathed it in again.

Eventually Hermione pulled away, but there was a flush to her cheek and a shine to her eyes that had been missing since before she was captured.

"How long will it take?" Hermione asked.

"A month," Snape said, scanning the list.

"A month?" Hermione shrieked. Her eyes dulled again.

"Hermione, please," Snape pleaded. "You have to understand this is a complex and difficult potion. If you want I can help you in the meantime by giving you dreamless sleep potion for the night?"

"Yes, please," her voice was monotonous again.

"How long would it take if I helped?" Hermione asked when he had turned away.

"Um," Snape looked down at list. "You see this potion is divided into two parts, each taking about two weeks. It's designed for one person to make but once the first part is done, you have to put a stasis spell whilst you do the other part. So if we work together it would take just over two weeks."

"I'll help," Hermione said.

"It's a difficult potion..." Snape began.

"And I'm good at potions," Hermione interrupted. "I made the polyjuice potion by myself when I was in the Second Year. Don't tell me that I'm not up to the standard of making this because I know, as do you, that I am."

"So be careful," Snape finished. "Wait, so it was you who stole that boomslang skin?"

"You didn't hear that," Hermione said, suppressing a laugh.

Snape surveyed her for a moment before shaking his head. Hermione cheered and looked at the potion. However, before she could decide which one, Snape took the most difficult one for himself, determined not to put too much pressure on Hermione with this one.

"Can you do me a favour?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet.

"Depends on what it is," Snape said suspicious.

"I knew you were going to say that," Hermione sighed. "I was wondering if there was any way that you could possible take that spell off the bathroom door so it'll close."

"I can't trust you," Snape replied. "You'll hurt yourself."

"How about we make a deal?" Hermione suggested. "You let me close the door and if I hurt myself in any way then you can destroy the potion, no matter how far we are."

Snape contemplated this for a moment before lifting his wand and waving it in the air. Hermione saw a red glow surround her before it dispersed into the room.

"You put the spell on me?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes," Snape admitted, his voice just as low.

Hermione's eyes didn't meet his like they normally would have done, but instead she turned and walked away, entering the bathroom.

0-0-0-0

Okay, end of chapter 2. Things are starting to become clearer, yes??

Review guys and gals!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hermione and Snape...hmm...things get odder. Also, the bit about Draco was added in after. Quite a few people asked for more Draco so I added in a few pieces in this chapter and the next for Draco. I'm not including Harry in this story until the epilogue because his reactions are dealt with in Irreplacable, which is the accompany story based around Harry. Which isn't going to be put up yet. Sorry :(

Thanks to all the reviews!! I'm so happy :):) yaye thank you guys. I'll updated next...probably wednesday because I think that's the earliest I can get online. That is, of course, if I get the five reviews for this chapter!!

And yeah, I know a lot about the whole torture thing and the doors closing so that's why it seems real.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not owe Mr Potter and his beloved characters. After all, if I did, Ron would be dead, Draco would be with Harry and Hermione would be with Snape!! I don't own the lyrics to Parallel Worlds by Elliot Minor either.

0-0-0-0

_The nights playing up, again, and someone's there,  
__The room is getting colder now  
__The light swings again, and I'm scared, cause someone's there,  
__Stop messing with my mind _

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped the thin, black towel around her. It was a towel she had used many times, and if she remembered correctly, in the corner there was a odd sheen to it, where she had bled onto it during one of her many self-harming sessions.

She lifted up that corner and looked at it; the rush of obsession and longing came running back and she lifted up her wand, magicking a knife which she caught and held, holding it above her wrist, letting the cool edge touch it just ever so softly, not quite enough to cut it.

Suddenly a wave of emotion came over her. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the man on the other side of the door. She halted the knife, froze herself.

"Severus!" She screamed.

The door flew open with an almighty bang. Snape was stood in the doorway and he stared at the knife.

"Hermione, give me the knife," He said, his voice calm on the surface but it quivered under the surface.

"I can't let go of it," Hermione cried, tears falling. "Please, take it from me, I'm begging you."

In two strides, Snape was by her side. He fought to open her clenched hand, but eventually it loosened and he threw the knife away. He grabbed hold of her shoulders roughly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He roared, shaking her viciously. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"I...I...just..." She couldn't finish her sentence as the tears fell and the lump in her throat took over control.

Snape took a look at her and his own eyes filled with moisture, something completely unheard of. He took the girl in his arms and held her, gently running his hand through her damp hair. After a while her sobs subsided, and her arms wrapped around his torso, holding him close. Her head rested on his chest and he could put his chin on top of her head with ease.

Snape wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but in that time he managed to learn the curves of her body, and how they moulded around his body perfectly. It was with some difficulty that he detached himself - not only because she didn't want to let go - but because he didn't want to let go of her. She was perfect for him.

However, when she looked at him, her eyes were full of rejection and hurt.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I just didn't want to move."

She turned away from him, and he took a hesitant step forward. However, he thought better of it and left the room.

Once he had closed the door, he wished he hadn't have moved. But he couldn't have stayed. He couldn't encourage this relationship because she was vulnerable and he was being kind to her, she was only grateful. Besides, they were Professor and student - it wasn't proper.

-*-*-

Hermione was roughly woken by someone shaking her. Her eyes blinked open and as everything came to focus, she recognised the blond hair of the person holding her, and she screamed.

"Shush, Hermione, it's me!" Draco cried. "Chill, girl!"

Hermione quietened down, but her chest heaved with silent sobs as she tried to regain control of the memories that washed over her. She was back in that room, back with Lucius and he spoke the words that haunted her.

"Hermione?" Severus' voice broke through the stream, a calm in the storm.

His warm hand touched her arm and in a flash she was holding on to him, her eyes unseeing as Severus attempted to bring her back into the present. It was several minutes before she was back to normal (at least, as close to normal as she could get considering the circumstances) and her eyes fell on Draco.

"I'm sorry," He apologised. "I didn't think."

"A Malfoy apologising?" Hermione laughed cruelly. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes, well I never thought I'd see the day when you were a broken mess," Draco snapped. "I came to see if you were okay. When I found you I was terrified; I'd never seen anything like it."

"Well, all this was caused by your father," Hermione said bitterly.

"I know," Draco sighed, his eyes sad as they evaluated her. "And I haven't made it any better by continuing to tease and bully you and I wanted to apologise for everything I've done to you, in particular since you came back from...from what happened. I was hoping that you will accept my apology and allow me to make it up to you by trying to be your friend from now on."

"How long have you been practising that?" Hermione asked.

"Most of the night," Draco admitted, a half-smile creeping across his face.

"You, an honourable pureblood, want to be friends with me, a lowly mudblood?" Hermione stood up. "I can't see it working, can you?"

"I don't know," Draco stepped up to her. "I'd like to make it work though."

"We can try," Hermione agreed.

"Are you two friends now?" Severus interjected. "Good, now I can get back to working on that potion for you, Miss Granger."

And with that, Severus left the room, the darkness of his cloak matching his mood. Hermione stared after him, her head confused, her heart hurting as she contemplated what he said. He had called her by her last name again, and he couldn't wait to get away from her.

"What's his problem?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione sighed. "But he's in a fucking awful mood."

-*-*-

Hermione looked down at her potion and double checked the colour. It was a lilac colour, which was exactly what it was supposed to be. Her gaze lifted to the other side of the potions lab, where Snape was brewing his own half.

She couldn't understand him. That incident where he had been with her in the bathroom had convinced her that he liked her to some extent, but his behaviour over the last two weeks had been, to say the very least, hostile. He barely spoke to her, unless it was to check she hadn't harmed herself. She had felt rejected when he moved away from her, and it wasn't until later that she realised that she had developed feelings for him.

Hermione shook her head, attempting to clear her feelings away. But one look at the starchy potions master had her heart fluttering and her head whirring. She had observed him over the last two weeks and had noticed things about him, things she hadn't seen before.

Like how his eyes lit up and he got little crow's feet whenever he laughed. His laugh was deep and rich, and she found herself laughing when he did. Even when he was angry, his deep, dark eyes flashed, and in that flash you could read every emotion he felt. When he ditched his unflattering robe, you saw the definition of muscle underneath his black clothes and his hair was silky and smooth to the touch (he had fallen asleep on the sofa and she had taken the opportunity to touch it). It was when he was asleep that she realised how much she loved him, because all the pain and anger faded from his face, and it left a beautiful, smooth head.

"Is yours ready?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, it's your one that has to be added to mine," Snape snapped.

He walked over, slapped her hands away from the heavy cauldron and lifted it with ease. He hurried over to his potion and tipped the contents of Hermione's into it. Then he lifted the big wooden spoon he used to stir it (apparently, as long as you didn't use metal you could stir a potion with whatever you wanted) and stirred it, the muscles in his bare arms standing out (he had left the robe off because of the heat in the lab.

Snape stirred it a few more times before taking out the spoon and wiping it, putting it down on the cloth beside the cauldron. Hermione was still stood across the lab, and he wanted nothing more than to stride across the lab, grab her roughly and fuck her into next week.

She was only wearing a yellow tank top and some white denim jeans that set off her slight tan. It seemed to him that she had given up trying to hide her scars from him, and although it made him proud that she trusted him, it also aggravated him because it mean she revealed more of that tempting flesh.

Her hair had lost it's sleekness, and she had tied it back to keep it out of her face whilst working, but some strands had escaped and were currently tickling her nose. She fought with them to keep them in place, but it was a losing battle.

Sighing softly, Snape advanced on her and took the strands from her hand, gently smoothing them back.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks," Her voice was slightly breathy.

Snape watched her lick her full lips uncertainly and he felt himself lean closer to her, but at the last moment he regained control and turned away, going back to the potion.

"Hadn't you better clean yourself up?" He asked, his voice rougher than he meant it. "I can do this by myself."

She didn't answer and when he looked back, a tear fell from her eye. She ran out of the lab blindly and Snape felt guilty at making her cry, but he couldn't exactly give her whatever she wanted. Besides, what if he wanted wasn't what she wanted? What if she just wanted friendship? Or just to be away from him?

He shook his head and added the ingredients, leaving only one ingredient left. He picked up the vial filled with Hermione's silvery memories and studied them for a moment. She still had her memories of what had happened to her, but she had put copies into this vial. Snape locked the door and opened a cupboard door, pulling out his own little pensieve.

He cast a quick spell over the pensieve to make sure that these memories wouldn't then get mixed up with his own, and then poured the contents of the vial into it. He held his breath and touched the liquid that showed Hermione's face on the surface.

Her face swam around his finger and became so distorted that she was unrecognisable. Suddenly Snape was sucked into the liquid. He went through the uncomfortable yet not painful feeling that he was being squeezed through a miniscule hole and he landed on a freezing cold floor in a dark wall, that had water dripping off the walls. As he looked around he saw only two flickering candle lights, lighting two small sections. The walls were filthy and just bare stone, and an awful smell filled the room, as if it were below a lake with lots of moss and had been used for dumping purposes.

"Lumos," a familiar voice spoke.

The room was instantly lighter, and in one of the corners a small figure curled tighter into a ball. A burst of laughter from behind him alerted him to the fact that several death eaters were there.

Even through their masks he could identify them - he had spent so long around them he could tell the difference. Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange, Goyle, Macnair and Lucius Malfoy.

Avery was the one holding the lit wand, and Lestrange was the one with the maniacal laugh that had alerted Snape to their presence. Macnair walked over to the figure in the corner and kicked it in the middle of the back and a scream rang out as the figure rolled over, arching its back in pain.

Lestrange's laugh erupted again, but a warning touch from Malfoy cut it off. Avery walked over with the light, and threw Hermione's face into view. Although Snape was prepared, his heart gave a jolt at the sight of her tears. It was clearly early on in her capture because there were no visible scars.

"Hello, mudblood," he sneered.

Hermione climbed shakily to her feet, and a flash of pain crossed her face as she stretched out her aching back. Her eyes were defiant as she looked from one mask to the next, but Snape noticed a fear locked away deep.

"You," She walked to Malfoy, but stopped halfway along, and Snape noticed the thick chain wrapped around her ankle that connected to the wall. "Lucius Malfoy, if I am correct?"

Malfoy lifted his wand and his mask vanished.

A smile crossed Hermione's face as she continued, "Your son's going to kill you."

This earned Hermione a slap across the face, but she remained on her feet, her composure the same apart from the red handprint on her cheek.

"And your wife's going to leave you," she pressed on, the deviant smile still on her face. "After all, you fuck everything with a space between its legs, so I'm sure you have some mudblood spawn some place."

She switched her attention to Goyle.

"Do you actually have any idea how fucking dumb your beloved son is?" She asked. "I managed to use his hair in a polyjuice potion after giving him sleeping potion in a chocolate cake. I left the cake on the fucking stairs!"

Goyle just stared blankly at her. "God, I see where he gets his brains from."

Avery was next.

"I don't even know you but you're just pathetic. Did you really have to follow the 'Dark Lord's footsteps? Just because you don't have a fucking brain of your own."

"Macnair, I saved Buckbeak four years ago. The hippogriff you were told to kill that hurt Draco? Yeah, I saved him with Harry and he's still alive now."

Lestrange stepped forward, his mask disappeared to reveal an expression of fury underneath.

"Oh you, your fucking wife mental," Hermione spat. "You going to curse me because your wife can't keep you satisfied? After all, she screams Voldemort's name when you fuck her, doesn't she?"

Lestrange howled and flung a curse at her. Hermione neatly dodged it, her eyes lit up with anger. Malfoy raised his wand.

"Crucio!" he shouted.

This curse hit her directly, and the smile faded from her face as she dropped to the floor and contorted, her lips pressed tightly together to prevent screaming. When the curse ended, she breathed deeply and slowly, regaining control.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked, laughing.

This time is was Lestrange and Malfoy who cast it together, and a scream escaped from her lips that tore straight through Snape's heart, and he ran over, standing helplessly above her as she screamed and screamed.

Eventually they lifted the curse and Hermione laid there silently, not even breathing. Goyle nudged her and she hissed. There was the sound of a belt and Snape turned to look at Lucius, who was taking his clothes off. Fury rose in Snape as he watched the man dropped his trousers and step out of them.

He advanced on Hermione, who saw him and kicked out, catching him in the leg. Lucius growled and conjured a knife, which he pushed up against Hermione's throat. Instantly she went slack, but when Lucius touched her through her jeans, she clamped the legs together so tightly that he yelled and the knife moved to her arm, cutting it deeply so the blood flowed.

Hermione released her legs and Lucius put the knife back against her throat. His hand pulled roughly at her jeans and yanked them down, leaving her white panties on show. Snape couldn't watch anymore, and he turned away just to hear Hermione scream, only for the scream to be averted to sobs and pleads. He felt a solitary tear slide down his face and he fell to his knees as he heard Lucius behind him, and the girl he loved crying out for help.

"Severus," He heard his name and looked up.

Hermione was stood in front of him, her eyes glistening with her own tears.

"If you're going to lock your door, use a better charm," she said, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm so sorry," Snape's voice broke.

"Sorry about what?" Hermione laughed through her tears. "Sorry about looking at my memories, or sorry about this?"

She waved her hand, gesturing behind her. Snape couldn't answer, but his head bowed as he cried, cried for the first time in years. Hermione touched his shoulder and he lifted his head.

"Listen," she whispered.

All he heard was the Death Eaters leaving, cheering each other and then Hermione's sobs, her heart-breaking sobs. Then something she said through her sobs stopped his heart for a beat.

"Severus, I need you."

0-0-0-0

End of Chapter 3!!


	4. Chapter 4

Only this chapter and the epilogue left!!! Guys, I'm a little upset about the reviews. I just hope some of you just purely forgot to press the big review button at the bottom of the chapter and type something in less than a minute. It's disheartening. I only had two reviews for the last chapter but I thought I'd update. Review please?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not owe Mr Potter and his beloved characters. After all, if I did, Ron would be dead, Draco would be with Harry and Hermione would be with Snape!! I don't own the lyrics to Alesana's Obsession is Such an Ugly Word either.**

0-0-0-0

_Desire is now the one in control_  
_Am I strong enough to not ever know what I'd find?_  
_Should I press on?_

Snape and Hermione were sat across the table from each other, both staring at the pink potion that sat in the middle. It was what Hermione had to drink, but she was nervous.

"I have something for you," Hermione said suddenly, removing a vial from her pocket and giving it to him. "I know that once I drink this potion I will be unconscious for a time and I'd like you to look at that whilst I'm out, okay?"

Snape nodded.

Hermione grabbed the potion and stood up.

"Where should I take it?" She asked. "I'm going to be unconscious straight away. I don't want to hurt myself."

"I wouldn't let you get hurt," Snape said, his tone soft. "I'm guessing in my room so you can take it on the bed and be comfortable."

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes sad as she left the room. Snape followed her and waited until she was in the bedroom. Hermione sat on the bed and looked at him.

"I'll see you soon," she raised the glass and drained it in one.

Instantly her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards. Before her head could hit the bed, Snape had her in his arms and he gently lifted her and put her into the bed, putting the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and left her.

He went back into the lab and picked up the small vial. There were two memories in it, he guessed, and he tipped one into the pensieve and fell headfirst into it.

He was in his bedroom, and Hermione was sat on the end of the bed.

"Hi," She said, her voice nervous. "Hi, Severus. I know that you have a pensieve, and this is why I put this as a memory for you to watch and not as a letter, which is what I had originally planned. I'm not sure how this happened, but when I was kidnapped and tortured, one person that I wanted to see was you. Suddenly, you were the lifeline for me, and even though sometimes you were there and watched me getting tortured, I just had to look at you and I would be numb from it - I wouldn't be able to feel what they were doing to me because I had you."

"And then, my friends shunned me and ignored me, not understanding what I went through. But you helped me. I fell from the Earth and landed in hell, only to end up in heaven when you took care of me. I felt like you liked me, but I wasn't sure. You've been so hostile towards me the last two weeks, but I don't care. You have your reasons. But, I couldn't let myself take this potion, even though I could possibly die, without telling you that I love you. That's the truth I've been trying to deny and hide from you, but I'm fed up of hiding from the truth. I love you, Severus Snape, and I hope you feel the same way. If you don't, please, don't be harsh."

Snape stared at the girl in front of him, and felt a rush of love. He hadn't believed that she loved him, but after hearing her call for him when she was being tortured and after this confession, he knew that it was true love and he loved her back. He loved the insufferable, know-it-all Gryffindor who had stolen from him and made his life a misery.

"Severus, you may feel the same, but you may think that I don't truly feel this way, because I'm vulnerable and you may feel that you're taking advantage," Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "This is why I prepared the other memory. This was done just before I was captured, and I hope it helps to prove my feelings."

The memory ended there and Snape found himself back in his lab. He hurriedly poured in the other memory and jumped in, eager to find out what the other one was. With a jolt he recognised his own classroom, and he saw himself shouting at Hermione.

"Can't you do anything right?" He watched as he shouted at her. "Clearly one detention wasn't enough for you, you stupid girl."

Snape realised that something was completely wrong with the image. He had never said that to her.

"Why don't you punish me, Professor?" Hermione asked, her tone seductive.

Snape then knew what this was. This was one of Hermione's fantasies.

Hermione reached up and kissed him, her kiss passionate and needy and he responded. In a flash their clothes were off and he was devouring her, his hands running over her body as he reached her hips and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she lowered herself on his erection. He moved inside her and she moaned.

Snape coughed, watching this had caused his own problem, which was straining against his trousers. He shut his eyes but Hermione cried out his name and they opened again, watching as the bodies connected, as they met again and again.

Hermione cried out his name and he came shortly after.

"Hermione?" A female voice echoed around the room.

Snape looked around for the source but couldn't see it. He felt himself being jerked out of the dream and he was stood beside Hermione's bed in the Gryffindor tower, with Ginny shaking Hermione out of her sleep.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You're going to be late for breakfast," Ginny said.

"I'll be down in a minute," Hermione replied. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Alright, see ya in a minute!" Ginny bounded down the stairs.

Hermione lifted her head and looked around the room. It was empty. A smile crossed her face as underneath the covers her fingers found herself and she began to touch the bundle of nerves that were swollen due to her dream. Snape swallowed as he watched her masturbate, and it was his name she cried again.

The memory ended and Snape found himself back in the lab. He heard a noise behind him and turned, only to be confronted with Hermione.

"What do you think?" She asked nervously.

Snape shook his head softly and Hermione's face crumpled. In a flash he was next to her, his lips touching hers so softly that it almost killed him.

"I love you," Snape whispered.

"I love you," Hermione replied, her eyes glistening. "It worked."

"It worked?" Snape asked.

"I can't remember it," Hermione grinned. "I can't remember anything about what happened to me. It's all gone."

Snape cheered along with her, but it was cut off by her lips seeking his. She was kissing him passionately. He ran his tongue along her lip and her mouth opened under him, and he took the permission to explore her mouth, which he did so thoroughly.

"You taste like chocolate," he broke the kiss off for a moment.

"You taste like strawberries," she replied. "Perfect together."

Her hands ran up his shirt and she quickly undid it, her fingers tracing the muscle definition on his torso. It was her entire outfit that went next. He tore it off her and his hands touched bare skin for the first time in a long time. She struggled with his belt, it refused to undo.

Hermione broke the kiss off and sighed, her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"Honey, calm," Snape soothed her. "Try again."

Her hands found his belt and this time she managed to undo it easily.

"See?" Snape smiled.

He stepped out of his trousers, and Hermione noticed that he had gone commando. Her eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly her breasts were exposed to the air and she gasped, covering herself up.

"Hermione," Snape said, gently touched her chin. Her eyes met his. "Hermione, I can show you that this can be amazing, just please, trust me."

Hermione looked at him for a moment more before slipping out of her knickers. Her hands removed themselves from her body and she stood there, her head held high as he looked at her perfect body.

He reached out and, in a swift motion, had her in his arms. He took her to his bedroom and put her down on his bed softly. He was on top of her, claiming her mouth again as his hand wandered down to her breast, which he gently caressed. Her nipple was hard, and he pinched it softly, causing Hermione to moan and arch her back. He did it again, paying close attention to what she liked so he could do it again.

Once he felt like both her breasts had enough attention, his hand slipped further down and touched her core. She gasped and moved slightly away from him.

"Hermione," Snape tried again, only to have her sit straight up.

"Just give me a moment to get used to it, please," She asked.

During that time, Snape gently circled her inner thigh, tantalisingly close to her heat. He gently brushed the soft curls and Hermione moaned. Snape took it as the go-ahead, and he rubbed her, before using her wetness to slide one finger into her.

She cried out but Snape continued, moving it in and out until he added another one. He began stretching her.

When he thought she was prepared, he positioned himself above her and lined himself up.

"Please, Severus, this is like my first time," Hermione reminded him.

"I know, Hermione, you don't remember the other times, and I don't want you to," Snape kissed her. "I'll take it slow, I promise."

Hermione nodded and Snape gently entered her, pushing in all the way. Hermione's nails dug in deep. Snape waited for her to adjust before pulling out slightly, just to push back in. He continued at the agonisingly slow pace, before Hermione begged him to go faster.

He obliged, and the pace was frantic as he was determined to bring Hermione to completion. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

He stared into her eyes and saw them clouded over with lust.

"Come for me, Hermione."

She cried out his name as she came, her walls tightening around her was too much for Snape, and he came inside her, spilling his hot seed.

Their breathing was jagged and when Snape pulled out and laid down beside her, Hermione curled up against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Severus?" Draco's voice interrupted them.

Snape and Hermione stared at each other with equally shocked eyes as they heard Draco smashing about in the other room. Hermione pulled the quilt up over her just as the door to the living room opened, and Draco strolled in.

"Draco, get out," Snape ordered, his voice even as he stood up without any clothes on.

"My, my, you have been busy," Draco grinned. "Severus, I didn't particularly want to see you naked, but I can see why Hermione fucked you. You're actually hot!"

"Draco, will you stop staring at Severus?!" Hermione complained. "Any one would think you're gay!"

Draco and Severus looked at her wide-eyed. She looked from one to the other and realisation dawned on her.

"Ohmigod you are gay!" Hermione squealed and bounced up and down, neglecting to hold on to the quilt.

Severus' eyes grew wide as he looked at his lover and Draco coughed loudly before staring pointedly up at the ceiling. Hermione looked down only to see that her breasts were on display where the quilt had slipped down. Her face flushed red and she lifted up the quilt and tucked it under her arms.

"I think I'd better be going," Draco said, still staring elsewhere.

"One minute, Draco," Severus stopped him. "Why did you come into my quarters in the first place?"

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I slept with Harry last night and we're together," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Harry, as in, Harry Potter Harry?"

"Yep," Draco smiled mischievously. "Harry Potter is my man now."

Draco spun on his heels and left the room, leaving Hermione gazing blankly at the door where he had just stood. Hermione was only jogged out of her daze by a hand slowly sliding up her leg and she laid back as Severus gently touched her, and then proceeded to take her yet again.

0-0-0-0

Just one chapter left. Hallelujah!!!

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOGUE - AKA IT'S FINISHED NOW!! People, you suck at reviewing. The only reason I'm updating is because I am extremely bored waiting for my friend to get back to me. I hope you enjoy this and please please please review. Please!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not owe Mr Potter and his beloved characters. After all, if I did, Ron would be dead, Draco would be with Harry and Hermione would be with Snape!! And I don't own the lyrics to Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

0-0-0-0

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Severus sat down on the red couch for half a minute, before standing up and pacing the room. Draco's eyes followed the footsteps and he found himself mentally counting the paces.

_One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five._

"Will you just stand still?" Harry asked. "We're all just as nervous, okay?"

At that moment they heard the lock on the door undoing and they leapt to their feet, looking at the woman who came out, looking for an answer on her face.

Hermione ran straight into Severus' arms sobbing, whilst Harry eased himself down onto the sofa, his hand rubbing his swollen stomach. Draco remained standing, and gently rubbed Hermione's back, trying to sooth her.

"Maybe next month," Draco suggested softly.

"I don't need to try next month," Hermione raised her face from Severus' chest. "I'm pregnant!"

The room was an uproar. Draco and Harry were hugging tightly (at least, as tightly as they could with Harry's stomach) and Severus was placing chaste kisses all over Hermione's face as the tears flowed unchecked down the potion master's cheeks.

"I can't believe it!" Severus was repeating.

Eventually the room quietened down and they all sat down on the two sofas, each sofa having been claimed by one couple. Draco was massaging Harry's back, and Harry was moaning slightly under his touch. Hermione felt a slight tightening in the pit of her stomach as she listened to the sensuous sounds, but she attempted to push it away.

"So, Harry," She said loudly, interrupting their little session. "How long to go now?"

"Like you don't know already!" Harry replied. "It's two weeks and little Lily will be born."

"I'm dreading it," Draco sighed. "Harry's already told me he's going to try and break my hand during labour."

"You know, I don't think I ever thanked you enough," Harry addressed both of them. "Hermione and Severus, you gave me and Draco the chance to have our own child without having to adopt and I will never, ever forget that and I will always be in your debt."

Hermione smiled as she looked at her husband, who was smiling back at her. During their seven years together, they had not only tied the knot, bought a cute house just next door to Draco and Harry and had Hermione fall pregnant, but they had worked together and developed a potion that had permitted Draco and Harry to conceive naturally.

Of course, poor Harry had been in immense pain for two weeks whilst his body pushed his organs around in order for him to grow a temporary womb which would disintegrate when Lily was born. Draco hadn't been to impressed with that, as it meant he couldn't have wild, passionate sex with his cute partner. Hermione couldn't imagine what it had been like for them - after all, her sex life was as strong as ever.

In fact, every night strong.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking about, Severus glanced at her and gave her that knowing smile. I t was the smile that could cause Hermione's insides to tighten with anticipation and the heat to rise between her legs. Lust clouded his eyes, causing them to darken.

"Can you please excuse us?" Severus asked, not taking his eyes off Hermione. "We have some celebrating to do."

"Of course," Harry said hurriedly. "Draco, help me up, love."

Draco assisted his husband in standing and then they left together. Severus was attacking Hermione's lips before their voices stopped, and through the lust-induced moment they heard Harry say:

"It'll be funny if our kid ended up marrying their kid!"

-*-*-

_19 YEARS LATER_

Hermione sat next to Severus, her head resting on his shoulder. Across from them, Harry and Draco sat together, Harry resting casually on Draco. Logan and Lily were sat on the other sofa and both of them looked nervous as their eyes darted from one parent to the next.

"Mum, dad," Logan addressed Hermione and Severus. "I know you have big plans for me to be something in the Ministry but a problem has aroused that leaves me unable to continue."

"What?" Hermione lifted her head and challenged her son. "Tell me the truth."

"You better be honest with me, boy," Severus snapped.

"Honey," Hermione whispered. "He's your son, stop calling him boy."

"Draco, Harry," Logan addressed the other couple next. "I do apologise going about this in the wrong way but I wasn't exactly prepared for this.

He turned to Lily and offered his hand, and she shyly took it, her pale skin matching his. Her green eyes blinked out from underneath the blonde hair. Logan smiled at her gently before laying a kiss on the back of her hand and looking up at the parents.

He opened his mouth and closed it again as his dark eyes met his father's matching ones.

"What have you done, Logan?" Severus asked.

"Lily's pregnant, dad, and we're getting married."

All was definitely not well!

0-0-0-0

Finished!! This is supposed to be short obviously because it's an EPILOGUE.

I'm going to start updating Irreplaceable soon okay??

I hope you like that one as well.

Thank you to all my reviewers and I love you guys!!!


End file.
